


You probably should ignore that

by Alayne_StoneColdFox



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisako regrets rummaging around Miss Frost's closet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You probably should ignore that

Emma was sitting up in her and Scotts shared bed, spending way too much money online as she bought another pair of designer shoes from paris, when there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Frost? Are you in there?"

Emma shut the laptop. It was Hisako. It should be illegal for students to bother her on saturday afternoons.

"What is it Hisako? You can come in"

Hisako stepped in the room "Sorry to bother you, but um, me and all the other girls were putting on like this student fashion show because we were totally bored, and there was a project runway marathon on the style network this morning and-"

"Hisako, I don't need the life story. Telepath darling, remember?" Emma smiled, tight lipped "And yes, you can borrow my fur coat. I barely wear it in the san francisco heat anyway" she nodded towards her walk in closet "Go on and grab it. But be warned, a single stain means detention for a month. For all of you"

Hisako grinned as she dashed across the room "Thank you!"

Emma opened up her laptop again as she heard Hisako flipping through her hangers of designer clothing. She decided to drift into her mind and it made her smile satisfyingly. She was very jealous of her impressive couture dress collection. Emma didn't have the chance to show them off much around here.

Then Emma felt a sudden spike of emotion in Hisako's head.

"Um, miss frost?" she called out, before emerging back into the room looking thoroughly scared.

She was holding a leather chain with a dog collar hanging on the end of it, as well as a mess of leather straps and harnesses attached to it. The collar had the name spelt out on it. 'Scott'.

Emma blinked.

"You probably should ignore that, darling"


End file.
